Endpoint devices are typically identified on a networked system by a unique set of digits assigned to the device, such as the Media Access Control (MAC) address. The digits or addressing data are usually stored in the local memory of the device and are often used during registration to include the device as part of the networked system.
This registration process may include identifying the endpoint device, verifying that the device is authorized to belong to the network, and establishing a data pathway to the device. Typically, the registration process involves manually keying in the device's addressing data as well as the IP address of the server to which the device is to connect. This largely manual process is tedious and extremely prone to mistakes. One wrong keyed-in digit will result in an error and require the system administrator to start over with registering the endpoint device. As the number of endpoint devices to be registered increases so does the length of the registration process and the margin for error.
An improved system and method for networked endpoint registration is desired that significantly reduces the level of labor-intensive digit key-in. It would also be desirable to register endpoint devices in a networked system in a rapid, simplified and efficient manner.